1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to ferroelectric films, methods for manufacturing ferroelectric films, ferroelectric capacitors, ferroelectric memories, and piezoelectric elements.
2. Related Art
Presently, when a ferroelectric film is formed in a semiconductor device, for example, in a ferroelectric memory (FeRAM), a ferroelectric film is formed in an area that is larger than a required portion, and then a patterning is conducted by using a lithography technique to leave the required portion. In this case, damages would likely be inflicted on the ferroelectric film by etching that is conducted at the time of patterning. As a result, the crystal quality of the ferroelectric capacitor may deteriorate, and troubles such as generation of a leak current may occur.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for manufacturing a ferroelectric film having a good crystal quality, and ferroelectric films that are obtained by the manufacturing method.
It is another object of the present invention to provide ferroelectric capacitors, ferroelectric memories and piezoelectric elements, to which a ferroelectric film in accordance with the present invention is applied.